Counterpart of a Flame Hunter
by Riesher Vlad
Summary: A long time ago, A scientist, amazed by the abilities of a flame haze, was creating a man-made copy of Shana, but Wilhelmina came and broke the flask where the fetus is, altering the expected result of the experiment. The fetus grew as a counter of Shana
1. Forbidden Existence

"Ha-ha-ha! She's finally finished, my master!" a tomogara in the form of a big grandfather clock chuckled. In front of them was a giant flask containing purple liquid-like fluid, it was boiling, to inspect more closely, a figure was inside the flask.

A fetus . . . A tube was connected to the fetus and a human sacrifice.

"Master, what exactly is your experiment? You said she'll be our comrade, right?"

An old man was staring closely at the flask, looks like he was on his fifties; he has a gray beard and a spiky white hair, wearing a lab coat, he was holding a notebook and binoculars, inspecting the flask time to time, from the looks of it he was a scientist. They were inside a laboratory, he and his assistant, Clockworks, piles of wires were jumbling at the side, and a supercomputer that beeps every time the flask boils, the rest of the room were empty. The laboratory was dark and only the computer was giving temporary light.

"I bet you have heard about the newly born Flame-haired, Fairy-eyed hunter, right?" the old man said. "After I saw you, Tomogara, you have completely defied my laws of physics, and I am grateful for that,"

"Of course, Master Albert, she is the successor of Alastor, the great Lord of the Crimson Realm, and now, you have been creating an embryo to copy his successor's abilities and powers, are you sure it will be accurate enough?"

"I am a genius, as stated by all existence in Earth, Clockwork, I have created Frankenstein, and turned out to be a failure, but when you appeared right before me and introduced the flame hazes, I have somewhat learned that Science can be defied, I learned how to create a man-made flame haze, just so you watch, Clockworks," he insisted. The flask boiled again, the fetus inside was starting to form, like a baby. His eyes feverishly narrowed.

"But you must hide her existence, Clockworks, once she is born; she will still be vulnerable until she opens her eyes,"

"Cert-"

"FUZETSU!"

The ground turned hollow, time had stopped, and all existence was immobilized. The flask stopped boiling, the fetus was wrinkling like dying, Albert hurriedly ran to it and tried to provide air for the fetus, the fuzetsu had stopped the flow of air for the fetus, and the air can only be obtained from a Torch, and only from torches, without the air, the fetus will become abnormal, and will rapidly grow but becomes an unexpected result.

"No! Clockworks! Stop them!" he pleaded, protecting the flask from being broken.

"He has been defeated, de arimasu" a pink-haired woman in a mask, she was wearing a maid outfit consisting of purplish dress with puffy sleeves, a white apron and a yellow ribbon tied on her neck.

"Y-You are Wilhelmina Carmel, the manipulator of objects!" he cried.

"Certainly, de arimasu," she wields her ribbon and it hit the roof, causing a giant fireball that exploded. Rocks began to fell down, the building was grumbling.

The scientist struggled to protect the flask from the falling rocks.

"Please, stop! I wish no harm!" he cried loudly, hugging the flask tightly, small rocks hitting on it, he connected the tube under the flask in him, the fetus eventually breathed air from the torch, the scientist.

"You had created a flame haze that is not part of the crimson world and has not contracted and no one to bound, de arimasu," she said as she fly off with ribbons under her feet.

"Manipulator of objects! Come out now!" shouted a blonde-haired woman, wearing a white dress and riding on a large green book.

"I have to destroy the flask, de arimasu," Wilhelmina said to the scientist.

"Please, this is a masterpiece, she will not cause any harm, she is just an artificial flame haze, and she cannot be compared to your strengths," he pleaded, but the building was greatly damaged now, at any minute, they will be buried alive.

"I am sorry, but it must be destroyed, she is not part of the outlaw and will be a disgrace if ever it lived, de arimasu," she wielded long piece of ribbon from her mask, and hit the flask, it shattered into pieces, throwing Albert away and knocking him down, a giant rock fell on him, Wilhelmina was too late to save him. The liquid inside the flask dried up and rocks grumbled more, thus the building collapsed.

"Did you destroy it?" the blond-haired woman asked.

Wilhelmina looked at the collapsed building, doubting if she really had destroyed the forbidden existence. Margery was eager for an answer and so Wilhelmina created a conclusion.

"Yes, it had been destroyed, de arimasu,"

"Hah, and I thought this would be fun, it hadn't last for even fifteen minutes, now go on with your life, manipulator of objects," Margery supposed and left the site. Wilhelmina stayed for almost half an hour, waiting for there might be some more to come, making sure that all are settled, when she noticed there is none, she left the place and flew away.

"Are you still having second thoughts?" asked Tiamat, who was in the form of a headband, the Crown-and-Sash of Fantasies.

"None, de arimasu," and with that, Wilhelmina was out of sight.

The rocks moved faintly . . . And a hand burst out from the rocks.


	2. Permissible Banned Being

"Yuji, you stupid, stupid, stupid!" shouted Shana who was nibbling on a melon bread. They were going home from school, walking at the road where a lake is under the Misaki Bridge. As usual, they would argue again over some petty things, but let's just let them do whatever they want.

It was already sunset, the sky was painted with a beautiful flame, just like the color of Shana's fiery hair, and like her, every bit is radiant. The lake was calm, the light reflected on the clear waters, warming it up. Seeing Yuji and Shana after their victory against the Snake of the Festival is truly inspirational.

"Shana! You're walking too fast, wait up!" he shouted.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she would always answer.

Yuji was exhausted, running to catch up with her, they were already near the bridge, and Shana was already far _amazing, she's very small but her stamina is longer than mine, _he thought. He looked up to the skies to dry his sweaty face, looking at the blazing sky. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse at the bridge, he inspected closely, and he was surprised that his eyes widened.

The clouds slowly changed into gray, crash of thunder and lightning roared in an instant, the warm and calm wind turned wild that it made Yuji move back a little, covering his head, when he opened his eyes; he discovered that he was stepping on a pile of icy cold snow, he turned side by side.

"Shana! Shana!" he called out for Shana but it seemed that he was alone. He trudged forward, as time passes, the snow thickens, making him struggle to walk, He saw a whirl of wind building up in the sky, he looked up and he cited a girl standing on the peak of the bridge. She had long black hair, and was wearing a uniform that somewhat looked like the uniform in his school, but it was white with an outline of black, and was holding… a katana. It was Shana.

"Sh-Shana?" he called with all his might.

The girl possibly heard him because she carefully wheeled her head to see who was calling her.

Yuji was even flabbergasted seeing the girl, it was truly Shana, he insisted. But… Her eyes were hollowed brown similar to that of Shana.

He inspected her more, carefully looking at every part of her stature, he looked at the shape of the legs, the arms and the body, all were Shana's, and only that her expression was unreadable.

_First, a katana. Second, the hair is long black. Third, the eyes are the same. And the physique, all the same. _

"Shana! What are you doing? What is this?" he asked. The last time I knew, Shana wields flame, and flame only. Or is it just that no one said about the icy part of Shana.

She wheeled more, giving the whole body impression to Yuji. And one thing made the proof stronger that she is not Shana; there was no Alastor or then again she hid it.

When she saw him, she wore her cloak, just like what Shana does. When she had put it on, her hair turned white as snow and her eyes were a void icy blue. And the funny part, she grew wings at her back too, but her wings were made of icy proportions, looking at it already feels cold and dangerous. He could not stop staring at her. She was a beautifully carved girl. Saying 'carve' is just like saying carved ice sculpture.

With just a blink of an eye, she was standing in front of him, maybe two meters away. As she walks to get closer to him, everything she stepped on turned ice cold and breaks apart. Her wings were sturdy as solid ice. At last, he got a view with her face. Another thing jumbled up in his mind, she is Shana, by the face, the hair, the eyes, and they are all Shana's. And she was the one whom he got involved in a staring contest.

"Sh-Shana?" he asked. His feet were not able to move at this time, it was hardly frozen.

"Yuji! Yuji! Yuji!" he heard a faint voice calling him. The ice girl was still staring at him. And then all of a sudden, a blurry vision of a black-haired girl.

"Hey Yuji, you idiot! What's happening to you?" she shouted.

Yuji jumped. It took him time to process what had just happened, _what happened? _Was the first question in his mind until he remembered the odd experience with a Shana version 2.

"Who are you?" asking that question was just an initial test to know if he is already talking to the Shana he knew, who doesn't make everything around her into ice.

Shana scowled and inhaled heavily.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER! NOW GET UP AND I'M GOING TO BRING YOU BACK IN MY WOMB, YOU STUPID, IDIOT YUJI!" she shouted.

From the words of it, it's probably the normal Shana.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," he stammered.

….

Meanwhile at Wilhelmina's room…

"Have you noticed it?" Tiamat asked. Wilhelmina was gazing at the window, staring at nothing. There was a flashback in his mind about the forbidden existence he insisted that she had destroyed. But there were some second thoughts in her mind about the fetus, created to copy Shana. And on top of that, she didn't tell anyone about her whereabouts of the fetus.

"Absolutely, de arimasu-"she answered and turned to look at the clock. "An unusual fuzetsu indeed, de arimasu,"

"You need to be extra careful, there might be new flame hazes coming," Tiamat said.

"Are they all part of the outlaw? De arimasu" she suspected, glaring at her right hand. Remembering the same hand that destroyed the innocent being after Shana was transformed into a flame haze.

Tiamat remained charily silent.

"Doing evil deeds for the right reason…" Tiamat remarked. "That being does not deserve to live, it is out of the rules, and you must take risks,"

….

At the Misaki Bridge, not far enough from Yuji's house and Shana's apartment, there stood a girl. Dazing at the gray clouds as they gather altogether, standing with a feminine posture. With the seemingly cool wind glancing at her hair, with strands scattering on her face, and eyes, cold as the falling snow, and clothes, white as the hair she has.

Her turning to the side reveals

A Snow-haired Glacial-eyed Blizzard hunter that carefully waits for its target.


	3. Appearance of The Forbidden Existence

Wilhelmina is having second thoughts about sharing her personal conflicts about 'Forbidden Existence Elimination Project or FEEP' she's currently facing alone. A Flame Haze is strictly molded to work alone, not depending on anyone's strength but their selflessly own, facing menaces alone and their used up body falling along with their pride. That is the Fate of a Flame Haze. It's a win or die perspective.

But to disparity, an uncertain thing also neutralizes her doubts, they, referring to the flame hazes, have been already fighting for their life against dire and naive Tomogaras since the outlaw was consistently built and had their somewhat _agents, _slaying arrogant Mysteses, and barely going in and out of Guzen yet no signs of a grown fetus. However, these quiet past few days seemed to be going out of the usual.

And another apparent burden added critically, tracking a new-fangled flame haze that had amazingly created an odd fuzetsu, a fuzetsu that is a lot special than theirs, by saying special, it means stronger. Thinking about it fascinates the alarmed Wilhelmina Carmel and the suspecting Margery Doh, though they both conclude the same thing.

She was writing down her distinguished observations about the surprising fuzetsu, eager eyes so willing to find a solution to this problem, perceptible things; a new expected _helpful_ flame haze appears, second, this flame haze could turn out not to be what she expected. _Not so much to think about, _she thought, _this fuzetsu is more than just to talk about, de arimasu. _As she finished her notion, the lid of the pencil broke, and that petty thing stunned her, so much for a nervous breakdown. She realized her dried throat for writing for almost three hours without replenishing with water so she carefully got up, straightening her dress, and headed for the fridge. She carefully filled the glass with cool water, condensing between her fingers, when she was about to drink, the glass slowly hardened and there was a cool sensation in her hands that if she held the glass longer, it could've frozen it for sure. She stood there, glaring at the currently freezing glass, crackling and sizzling, the water inside turned solid ice.

"Unbelievable," Tiamat matted.

"Certainly, de arimasu," she scowled. She stepped back a little and started running to the door just as it opened slowly, revealing no one behind it, Wilhelmina was immobilized, creating her defensive stance, and generated a yard of ribbons.

….

Cubes of ice were clicking roughly in a wine glass, filled with a half glass of tequila, and rosy red lips attached to the tip of the glass, somewhat feeling the sensation of the strong-smelled liquor.

It was already late at night with a cool full moon and a musty, damp atmosphere; there were barely any customers inside, but faint chatters and laughter were occasionally heard yet not enough to lighten up the calm mood of the place. The bartender was mixing fruits to make a cocktail, as ordered by one of the customers, and while he toss bottles of different liquors, the ice in the woman's tequila weakly shakes, her lips were frozen and it surprised her that he jumped out of the chair.

A while ago sitting on top of a bar chair was a blonde-haired woman, with bright indigo eyes; her hair was tied in a ponytail and rested on her back. Rosy red lips kissed the glass as she takes a sip from it. She was wearing an apparent office uniform with violet-blue sleeved blouse and a tight skirt, she looks like an ordinary office clerk if not only because of an extremely large book beside her, babbling and scolding her about something.

"Margery Daw, the Chanter of Elegies, a flame haze, an outstanding one, a great follower of the Crimson Denizen, Lalalalala…." It calmly remarked, "…. IS SITTING LAZILY INSIDE THIS PITIFUL SITE AND ENJOYING HER LIFE KILLING TEQUILA WHILE A NEW MYSTERIOUS FLAME HAZE SHOWS UP AND START A FRIGGING BATTLE!" it suddenly huffed.

Margery Daw remained dazed on the gradually freezing glass, as in super damn frozen.

"I didn't die in battling thousands of Tomogaras but a small weak tequila can hit me? Not quite." she naughtily said. Her womanly face turned dark after a sudden. "I suppose you noticed it, haven't you?"

"OF COURSE YOU SLACKING WOMAN!" it ragingly scowled. "SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DRUNKARD CHICK?"

She took a split-second decision and picked up, Marchosias, running fast with her discouraging high heels. When she got outside, she inhaled quickly.

"Fuze-"

Her fuzetsu was neutralized by a strong force, stronger than hers, before it could even activate. Another fuzetsu showed up, curiosity enveloped her face, she looked around to see the characteristics of the fuzetsu, and she was flabbergasted to see the surroundings. _A seal? _She thought 

Ice covered the creases of the whole area, glaciers hissing from every corner, and the soft crackling sound of forming icicles.

She sensed a presence of an existence similar to that of a flame haze, three of them and one mystes. When she looked up, she saw a girl with fiery wings leaving flame on her tracks, and a masked woman, with long white hair, the same as the ribbon she wields.

"Flame Hunter! Manipulator of Objects!" she called out. Then she began to realize that a while ago, her spell card, 'Eye of Assassins', a spell that can sense and track presence of strong flames, sensed two flame hazes and eventually, a third one, after it discovered the last one, her spell was deflected, like it was meant to be destroyed to not give any information.

The two flame hazes were distressed and flew right to Margery.

"Did your fuzetsu get cancelled too?" Shana asked right away, with those fierce and blazing eyes.

"Oddly, yes," Margery answered.

Shana gritted her teeth, "Tsk, I'm an idiot! I'm so weak to not able to sense this, this afternoon," she scowled.

"What? Did it happen also this afternoon?" Margery enthusiastically said.

"Well, I wasn't the one who noticed it, it was Yuji, I'm still weak after that battle against Bal Masque, I'm still drained," she sadly said.

"He said there was a girl who looked just like me but has the opposite appearance and attitude and so is the power, another odd thing he said, she also has wings that looked like mine but was frozen ice, and everything she stepped on turn to ice and breaks apart,"

Margery and Wilhelmina looked warily astounded by what she said. While they were talking freely inside the _enemy's _territory, grumbling sounds of breaking ice called their attention.

"Looks just like you?" Margery asked.

"Yeah, sort of, well that's what he said," Shana exclaimed.

Wilhelmina stood unspoken, clenching her fists, trying to process what Shana had just said. _Looks just like her, _she thought, _a clone de arimasuka? _

Margery crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Do you think this flame haze is sent by the outlaw? By Sophie?"

"FE-"Wilhelmina muttered.

"What?" Shana and Margery both said.

"FEEP! De arimasu!" she exclaimed and flew right away without anyone's notice using the aid of her ribbons supporting her flight, well it's not actually flying, her ribbons were jumping like springs, when she falls down, it pushes her up again.

"What? FEEP?" Shana wondered, "What is that?"

As she finished her question, a big ice sphere landed on their place, Shana quickly flew off by reflex, and was dazed by the bright white hoarfrost crackling crazily, _ice? _She thought. With its cracks, came off a gas, and it completely surrounded the area with just a blink of an eye.

"What is this?" she curiously muttered. She glared at the ice. _This is… a strange power of restraint or is it? _She thought. _There could be something inside, a tomogara, maybe? Nietono no Shana,_ Shoving her sword where crimson blistering conflagration burst out and enveloped the whole place, she drew nearer to the sphere, holding her rapier with two hands, running and eventually flying smoothly towards the ice, giving out force by exhaling.

"Hah!" she managed to slice the sphere into two with ease, tumbled backwards and landed on a kneeling standpoint; she waited a few more minutes to see what's inside it. Abruptly, a sharp pain in her back made her drop down, her body gradually became numb as she feels the twinge roam her spine like needles. She cried in pain, at this time, she couldn't feel her limbs; similar to a deer that got caught by hunters. Her smoldering hair slowly turned like ember and her powers were being carefully drained thoroughly.

Although the throb made her external parts anesthetized, it did not stop her senses.

She sensed a company, promisingly a force of a flame haze, with her ears on the ground, she heard cracks and crunchy sounds and that made her snap that taking a nap isn't a good idea to do at that point of time, but she cannot do anything, her katana was out of her reach, even if it was, her hands would not be able to get it. She looked down to Alastor, but he was not dangling around her neck, her eyes widened. _Alastor? Alastor? _

The crackling sound stopped, but an atmosphere of a cool wind went up her legs, making her shiver a little.

"Shana! Shana?" shouted Yuji, who was already in front of her, yet he doesn't seem to notice her. She opened her mouth but voice did not come out, she gaped more, and was confused, even her voice was clogged, like something was preventing her from speaking.

"Shana, where are you?" he shouted more, panting hard.

_I'm right here you idiot! _She lip-synched.

"No one can hear you . . ." a soft gentle voice whispered. Shana was frozen. "Flame hunter . . ." the voice added. Yuji instantly disappeared from her sight.

Shana gritted her teeth more, her expression confused and angered with her eyes wrinkled close and her eyebrows scowled.

_Divine Cancellation of the Holy Flame, _shouted on top of her mind, and on the back part of her mind was the thought of fighting without her mentor, Alastor, to guide her, but she tried to forget that notion, it could only turn out as a distraction.

Her body happened to become accessible, starting from the legs going up her arms and shoulders. Her hair burst into phoenix fire again, she felt power rushing up her veins. Red hot flames twisted around her body, with symbols of unknown writings carved on it, it made her move without restraint again. She ran to her nietono and wheeled to search her opponent.

Her eyes turned wide open as she saw a white-haired glacial-eyed flame haze, staring straight at her, her hair was sinuous behind her, with icicles coming out from it and breaks as it fall down on the ground, blue simmering flame was circling her body, she was wearing a uniform that looked like Shana's, only that it's white with black outlines. And the exhilarating part, it was believably Shana. Her face was expressionless, a flat affect, but her eyes were saying 'I am lonely', 'I don't have anyone', 'I'm created only to fight', these emotions flashbacked in Shana's mind. These were also her perspectives before meeting Yuji.

Shana appeared like she was ridiculously staring at a mirror, _what's happening here? _She thought. _Is that… me? _

She did felt by instincts that this girl is already forming a strategy and so she actually had. A large canyon ice formed behind her because of a short distraction, it shined bright azure blue that obviously looked like it was going to shoot, but she flew off right away before its sharp icicles separate her head from her neck, the icicles exploded intensely and snowflakes dropped on the ground, but those were not mere snowflakes, they were seriously deadly, poisonous exquisiteness of them, when clinging onto a person, freezes the internal parts of the body. To dodge the falling rapid snowflakes, she flew up than its reach. While she was at mid-air, her wings turned stiff and she swiftly fell down yet she managed to lower the impact of her fall by bursting out flames and gave her an easy and smooth landing, her evasion was not quite accurate, a poison still pierced through her expectant defense. Before the scarlet fire went out, the girl flew promptly with her iced wings and tried to thrust her katana, the same as Shana's nietono, inside Shana's chest but she ducked hurriedly, and also attempted to stab the enemy by her waist, her icy wings blocked her attack, Shana jumped away from the foe, _Scourge of Alizarin La Crima!_ She raised her sword and smashed it on the ground, it let out extremely large globes of fire, she wasn't able to fly yet, and her flame wings were lumpy and weak. This was Shana's first time to encounter a flame haze with a hard flexible wings, this is not a child's play anymore.

Shana placed her sword in front of her legs in a defensive position, her knees bent together, she was breathing heavily; surveying every surroundings in case the girl attacks sneakily. _Where're the others? _She ragingly thought. Her eyes were scanning the corners of the fuzetsu. _Yuji… I had just seen him! Wilhelmina… Margery… Where are you? _

"Who are you? Are you part of the fallen Bal Masque? The Snake of the Festival was defeated! Crystal Altar is forever lost!" shouted Shana, just to ease her pain.

….

"Have you already seen the Flame hunter, mystes?" shouted Margery who was holding a thin sheet of paper with crazy letters on it, "Shield of Wisteria, restoration!" she recited.

"I haven't! You said she was near the Ice sphere that fell down! But she's not there! Are you sure she's in there?" Yuji cried.

"She's certainly there, I have seen her before the sphere fell down, de arimasu" Wilhelmina exclaimed, jumping away from the monster who came out from the sphere, throwing her ribbons vigorously in attempt to capture the thing. To look at their faces, it was evident that they were having a hard time facing this ice tomogara. "Chanter of Elegies, Claws and Fangs of destruction, set up a spell to enclose the beast and-"she was interrupted when the tomogara slammed its hands on Wilhelmina's location, it caused explosion and destruction of some properties. The tomogara was a figure of ice, with eyes hollow like shirt buttons, and mouth in a V-shape, it had a large-sized arms and legs that can crush a structure with a single bash.

"And what?"

"-make sure it's strong enough to hold it captive as I plunge my flame ribbons through its chest, de arimasu" she continued.

"I'm going to come back and find Shana!" Yuji ran away from the scene but the two flame hazes concentrated on their sole battle and ignored him.

"Imprecise Plan" Tiamat reacted.

"There is no choice but to decide quickly, de arimasu," she answered as she pulls her ribbon which she had just tied around the tomogara's body.

"It's good enough for me!" Margery excitedly said while circling above the enemy's area, planting barrier spells to hem in the tomogara, she had experienced different Tomogaras but this one was pretty hard.

"THIS TOMOGARA IS SURELY HARD TO DEFEAT!" shouted Marchosias.

"Not really, it just makes me more thrilled!" Margery enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Margery-san! Wilhelmina-san! It's breaking its way out!" pointed Yuji as he looked back, still running to the sphere.

The Tomogara barely broke out of the ribbons Wilhelmina attached just as the time Margery finished putting the barriers. Wilhelmina produced ribbons again to reattach to the still vulnerable Tomogara, she looked down to see the path it was walking onto. She hesitated to attack again since there are so many torches of existence piling up under. There were children playing, mothers chatting and workers probably doing their job. The tomogara had almost broken out of the ribbons and in any seconds it will start eating existences. Yuji was still drained from strength, still weak from the fight with the Snake of the Festival; it will take time to recover his strength and powers. Right now, he's plain useless.

"Manipulator of Objects, what are you waiting for?" Margery scolded. "Mystes, don't stop searching for the flame hunter!" _I really hate teamwork, _shouted on top of her voice.

Wilhelmina reacted quickly to her words and jumped right away to the tomogara, it shoved its arm to slam her down, but she dodged with ease.

_Things like you… _

Wilhelmina formed a ball of ribbons on her palms; she poured all her strengths inside it and formed an enormous ball of cherry flame, strong enough to destroy half a city, her mask glowed then suddenly, fire that shaped like clenched fist lit up the sky, containing large amount of flame haze strength, she raised the ball of flame to the fiery fist and it grasped the ball like it was consciously alive, by the looks of it, she would fire it to the tomogara. Only that it is a single shot.

"Single fire," Tiamat warned. "Accurate. Must."

"I am aware of that, de arimasu," Wilhelmina faintly said.

_Should just disappear from this periods of time…_

"Existence, risk…"

Wilhelmina remained hushed.

_You… Who wish to live by killing others . . ._

She increased her speed to make the shot's impact stronger to perfectly destroy the tomogara. It roared in extreme anxiety to destroy the furious flame haze.

Margery smirked to realize what she was planning.

_You… Who fight for what you think is right. . ._

"David's star, Release and Seal!" she positioned her point and index finger compact and in front of her lips. Purple force fields trapped the tomogara inside and a symbol of Pentagram was imprinted in it, with fire torches at the ends of the star, inside was also Wilhelmina, who was about to shoot the fireball.

_All existence deserves to live a better life… Even you, yourself… But… You want to have something you mustn't have… _

"Shana! Where are you?" shouted Yuji.

"Pierce through, de arimasu!" she shouted. On mid-air, the fire fist slammed to the body of the tomogara, it howled in pain, and then the strong fire ball inside the character fire of Wilhelmina exploded into sharp and massive fire-shaped crystals that pierced almost the whole body of the Tomogara, it squealed loudly in monotone, melting slowly like a wax candle, at the same time, Margery activated the Pentagram's strikethrough, the ends of the stars turned like lasers and was fired directly to the Tomogara, immobilizing it. "Fire crystals of the East, ignite, de arimasu!"

_We do know that fate is bestowed upon us…_

The crystals were not only bullet crystals but the _Fire of the East, _it is a mystical spell that was made by a person who was once a part of the outlaw and mysteriously vanished. It ignites by the signal of the chanter and startlingly explodes with the thing it was stabbed on. Not just a mere bomb but a healing bomb that can repair few damaged properties and limitedly heal existences who are around the reach of its explosion, but less likely to flame hazes.

_But fate's only bestowed… It does not decide… _

"It's finished, de arimasu," Wilhelmina exclaimed who just landed with poise on the ground.

"Hah, that didn't even sweat me," she proudly said, stroking her hair thoughtfully behind her ears.

"SARCASM…" muttered Marchosias. After saying that phrase, he received a whack with intense impact.

_It is us._

Meanwhile, watching at the top of a tower was a girl, dressed in a black nun uniform, but its length only reached her knees, she watched fiercely at the battle of the Tomogara and the flame hazes.

"Destroyed…" she burbled to herself. Her face looked disappointed. "It is already destroyed," She looked away from the sight and walked towards the dark, just as a gap opened before her and she let it swallow her, taking her to another dimension.


End file.
